Build talk:Rt/Mo Weapon Support Rit
merging/improving Build:Rt/E_WoQ_Support_Ritualist and Build:Rt/any_WoF_Support_Ritualist in the view to archiving those. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 16:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought renewing surge was pretty terrible :o --(Talk) 18:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Specific Variants They're really not needed, and don't reflect the mainbars anyway. Also, Xinrae's weapon just doesn't fit here. The main build is a hybrid of Channeling and Communing. Having a Restoration/Communing build as well just clutters the page, and it would really belong on its own. We don't need to merge every single ritualist that uses a weapon spell elite. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:49, 30 March 2010 (UTC) :The resto one is more of a variant of the SolS healer. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 23:50, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Each could be optimized --Falconeye 00:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ;Caster Support Ritualist ;Martial Support Ritualist ;Healing Support Ritualist :::The problem isn't optimization, it's that having a full skillbar for each isn't necessary and no one set of variants will truly be optimal for all situations. And having multiple, widely-differing attribute splits between the builds makes them too different to keep on the same page (hence why Xinrae's Weapon isn't included). Your variants also use two superior runes each, which is just an unnecessary risk. You aren't getting enough benefits out of the runes to justify losing 180 health (and your headpiece should always be in your highest attribute to save points; this was not the case for at least the WoQ bar you posted). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:19, 31 March 2010 (UTC) ::::just take weapon of fury, put it on everyone, and tell them to wand. free energy all around! i call that quality party support. '···''' Danny So Cute 08:00, 11 April 2010 (UTC) :::::Weapon of fury almost seems like overkill considering the 3 weapon spells can't stack and they're all mostly for using on physicals. None of the other elite choices in channeling or communing though really stand out to me as going well with this build except obviously weapon of quickening. I guess summon spirits + spirit siphon? Necromas 08:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Necromas, the more weapon spells you have the less effective they are. Stick with GDW and SW (when used on something like a Derv or Barrager), but bring something else as elite. SoS, anyone? Angrimbor 18:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Spawning Power & Wielder's Zeal Can anyone update Spawning Powers' 4% weapon spell duration bonus to better reflect the actual duration of Great Dwarf Weapon and other weapon spells? --Falconeye 18:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :annoyingly not, we've known about it for a while but needs wikia input to get changed (the problem was noted here). - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 18:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Wielder's Zeal is craptacular... any ideas on what exactly this Elite needs to do in order to provide an effective/verstile Weapon Support Rit build? Examples. --Falconeye 05:53, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Odds are it's just crap. Not every skill in Guild Wars deserves to be in a good/great vetted build (see Quick Shot, Archer's Signet, etc. from the ranger lines). EDIT: Oh, suggestions for the skill? Dunno. I was under the impression Anet just threw darts at a board of effects when deciding how to change a skill picked from another dartboard. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen''']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 07:44, 29 May 2010 (UTC) more spawningP? More SP for longer lasting wep spells? 10 spawning for +8 secs on GDW and +7 on WOQ 14:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC)